Hermione's Great Plan
by doodlebuguk
Summary: It's Hermione's sixth year. She wants to help Ron, so she comes up with an elborate plan that needs Harry's help.


Hermione's Great Plan

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N – This is set in the 6th year. Harry, Ron and Hermione are still as close as ever, but lately Hermione has been feeling a bit different around Ron. Just an excuse for more fluff, because I'm bored.

Hermione sighed and looked on at the scene in front of her. She couldn't bear to watch this, but if she left now she'd probably look like she was being unsociable. She put on a false smile and pretended to be engrossed in a book.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

She looked up slowly.

"Oh Harry, I'm fine. I was just reading up about Transfiguration."

"What for? McGonagall didn't give us any homework did she?" Harry had a worried look on his face.

"No she didn't. But it doesn't harm to be prepared just in case does it?"

"I guess not….Are you coming to join us?" He gestured over to where Ron was sitting a little way up the table.

Hermione glanced at Ron. He was totally engrossed in his conversation.

"No. I don't think I can. I've just remembered. I've got some Arithmancy homework to do." She looked at Harry. He seemed to have believed her.

"Okay. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll probably be done by dinner." Hermione gathered up her books and set off for Gryffindor tower – walking a little faster than she usually did. 

Harry watched her go with a concerned look on his face. Hermione wasn't acting like her usual self lately. He went back to where Ron was.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron nodded in the direction of Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But something's obviously bothering her. Do you know anything?"

Ron shook his head. "Not a clue. It's probably something to do with schoolwork though. Usually is."

"I don't think that's it this time. I'm quite worried. She's been distant this past couple of months. Ever since……" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ever since when?" Ron asked quizzically. "Harry?"

"Erm, ever since…that Potions test. You know how she is with tests."

"Yeah," Ron said with a half laugh. "Always thinking she's done terrible when she's probably done twice as better as everyone else."

"Yeah," said Harry quietly. " It's definitely the test."

"Ron?" A female voice interrupted their conversation.

"Yes love?"

"I was just thinking. When we go to Hogsmeade can you buy me a present? There's this lovely necklace that I saw the last time I was there."

"We'll see when we get there."

"Please? You know how much I love you."

"I love you too. But like I said, we'll see when we get there."

"Okay then. But it is really pretty. It goes really well with my eyes."

"Your eyes always look pretty though."

"You're such a charmer Ron Weasley"

Ron laughed. "I know." He leaned over and kissed her. "But you deserve it Lavender Brown."

*                                  *                                  *

Hermione threw her pillow on the floor in frustration. She was fed up. She hadn't meant to lie to Harry, but she couldn't stand being in the Hall for one minute longer. She'd have probably thrown up with all the romance, or at stood up and screamed in anger. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. Well, that was a lie. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. Ron Weasley. Or to be more specific, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.

Ever since he'd gotten with her, Hermione felt that Ron didn't have time for her anymore. The three of them – Harry, Ron and Hermione – still spent time together. But Hermione could sense that something was different when they were together. Every other word out of Ron's mouth seemed to be 'Lavender'. And he was always worrying about ignoring his girlfriend and possibly upsetting her, so he always made sure that he didn't spend too much time with Harry and Hermione 'just in case'. It made her angry. It wasn't that she was jealous…well maybe just a little. But she hated to see Ron twisted round Lavender's little finger. He was worth so much more than that. It pained her to see him acting like Lavender's little puppy dog and doing everything she commanded.

Hermione sighed. If only she could make Ron see. Then he would break up with her and…..Hermione shook her head. Now was not the time to be letting personal feelings get in the way of helping friends. Hermione paced the room, thinking of a plan. Ron needed to see that Lavender was no good for him. For his own sake. But how to do it? She sat at the foot of her bed, desperately racking her brain. But no matter what she thought of, there was always a counter argument, something that made it seem like a bad idea.

Hermione stood up, her mind resolute. That's what she'd do. She'd go and find Harry.

*                      *                      *

Hermione scanned the crowd looking for Harry. She saw a familiar head of messy black hair and made her way towards him.

"Harry?" She gave him a small smile.

"Hermione. Get all your work done?"

"Work? Oh yeah, it's all done."

"Good. So, do you want some dinner? I'm starving."

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." She shot a glance over to where Ron was sat with Lavender. "But I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course. Is now okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "This isn't probably the best place to talk about it. Meet me in the common room in about an hour?"

"Sure? What's it about though?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to go." She scurried out of the Hall, leaving a very puzzled Harry behind. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Ron, who was piling food onto his plate.

"Is she not hungry or something?"

"Nope. I'm worried about her you know."

"She seems okay to me."

"Well to be honest Ron, you don't really pay much attention to anything these days."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm ignorant?"

"No. It's just that since you've been with Lavender you've not been spending much time with me and Hermione. Maybe she's feeling a little upset."

"Why would she be upset? Lavender is my girlfriend after all. What does she expect me to do? Break up with Lavender just so I can spend more time with the both of you?" Ron was beginning to get agitated.

"Of course she doesn't. But it wouldn't do any harm for you to just ask her if she's alright now and again. We have been best friends for six years now. Just show her that you still care how she is."

"I do still care about she is. She's one of my best friends. But she has to understand that Lavender's part of my life too."

"She does Ron. But like I said, just a little chat would be okay. It doesn't even have to be a long one. Five minutes would do."

"I suppose you're right. I'll try and catch her tomorrow or something. Depends what me and Lavender are doing."

Harry sighed and started to eat his dinner.

*                      *                      *

Hermione was sat watching the common room entrance. Harry should be here by now. She didn't know why she'd asked him to meet her, but it was a last resort. She just had to break up Ron and Lavender – for Ron's sake. She looked up as the portrait swung open. Harry smiled, looking apologetic.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up talking to Ron and Lavender."

Hermione made a noise of disapproval and mumbled. "Ron and Lavender taking up everyone's time as usual."

"Sorry? What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry said as he sat down. He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice from the jug on the table.

"Ron and Lavender."

"What about them?"

"We need to break them up."

Harry nearly choked on his drink. "What?!"

"We need to break them up."

Harry dabbed at the pumpkin juice that he'd just managed to cover himself him. "Why exactly?"

"Because she treats Ron like a lapdog. And he's too blind to see it. That's why."

"Hermione, have you gone insane? Ron's happy with Lavender."

"But she's got him wrapped round her little finger. He doesn't realise it. And one day she's going to hurt him. I don't know about you, but I don't want to see one of my friends get hurt like that."

"Neither do I. But I think breaking them up will probably hurt him too."

"Of course it will. But it'll only hurt for a bit. And he'll thank us in the long run. We need to help him. You need to help me."

"You have gone insane haven't you? I can't help you break them up. He's one of my best friends."

"He's one of my best friends too! But we really need to do this Harry. You must have seen it. How she takes him for granted. And he just accepts it. It's obvious!"

Harry studied Hermione's face. She was serious. She really wanted to do this. Harry sighed. It was true that Lavender could be a bit manipulative. And Ron did do practically anything she asked.

"Okay. I'll help. But I don't like this at all."

"Oh Harry that's excellent. And I don't feel good about this either. But it needs to be done."

"So what did you have in mind? Marching up to Ron and telling him that he must break up with Lavender or else?"

"I'm not stupid Harry. I was thinking of a more subtle approach. But I'll keep that in mind in case my plan doesn't work."

"Just a suggestion. Okay then, share the details."

"Well I was thinking we could catch Lavender off-guard. Get her to admit that she doesn't really love Ron. That she's just with him because he treats her well."

"Has it ever occurred to you that she does love him?"

"Don't be stupid Harry. Of course she doesn't. I would've thought even you could see that."

"Okay, don't bite my head off. So how do you plan to do this? And when?"

"Tomorrow. Just before breakfast. I'm going to talk to Lavender, get her to admit the truth, and you'll make sure Ron is within earshot."

Harry looked unconvinced. "But what makes you think Ron will be awake then? He's not exactly the biggest fan of early mornings is he?"

"He has to be up. We've got double Transfiguration after breakfast."

"Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't joke Harry. It doesn't suit you. Just make sure Ron's near the common room tomorrow at 9. But don't let him actually come in it."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know. Use your imagination or something."

"I'll try. But just to reiterate, I still don't like doing this."

"Neither do I. But we have to do what's best for Ron."

*                      *                      *

Hermione woke early the next morning. She was nervous. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe Lavender was in love with Ron and Hermione was too caught up in her own feelings to accept it. Maybe….Hermione mentally scolded herself. Now was not the time to be having second thoughts. Besides, it was too late to back out now. She'd sorted everything out with Harry and they were both prepared. They were actually doing to do this. 

Hermione dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to get a wash and brush her teeth. She had to make sure she timed this exactly right. She couldn't afford to miss Lavender. She checked the time once more and went back into the common room to wait for Lavender to get up. Hermione was watching the stairs and getting more worried by the minute. Lavender still hadn't come down yet. And if she didn't hurry up then Hermione's plan would be ruined. Suddenly she heard a door opening, and female voices on the stairs. She watched as Lavender and Parvati Patil entered the common room. Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Erm, Lavender?" She said a little uncertainly.

Lavender stopped talking to Parvati and directed her gaze toward Hermione. "Yes?"

"Can I, erm, have a word?"

"What now? I'm really hungry. I don't know if I have time."

"It'll only take a minute. I promise."

Lavender regarded her with some scepticism. Hermione tried her best to look helpless. With a resigned sigh Lavender gave in.

"Okay. But make it quick."

Hermione gave her a grateful smile and directed her towards the sofa. Lavender turned back to Parvati. "I'll only be a minute. I'll meet you in the Hall in a minute." Hermione watched as Parvati walked out of the common room. 

"Well?" said Lavender impatiently. "What is it?"

"It's a little awkward for me to talk about. I would have asked Harry or Ron, but they're boys and they wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? It's not very often you ask me for help. In fact, I don't think you ever asked for anyone's help."

Hermione forced a sheepish smile. "I know, but I knew that you are probably the only person that could help me. The thing is….there's this boy that I like and….I wanted to know how to attract him."

"And you need my help because…?"

"Well you're in a happy relationship, so I thought you could tell me a few secrets."

Lavender looked taken aback, but then suddenly looked like her dreams had come true. Hermione could tell what was going on in her brain. Perfect Hermione Granger asking someone else for help. That would make perfect gossip for her little gang. Lavender looked thoughtful.

"Well the first step would be your hair. Bushy just doesn't suit you. What was that stuff you had for the Yule Ball back in fourth year? That straightening cream. You should use that every day. Your hair would look a thousand times better."

Hermione smiled sweetly and resisted the urge to get up and slap Lavender. "You think so?"

"Oh definitely. I think it's a must-do."

"Really? And then, when I've managed to, you know, attract his attention, then what do I do?"

"Just use your feminine charms. Boys can't resist that whole damsel in distress thing. It gets them every time."

"Interesting. So, when you've managed to get them, what do you do then?"

"Oh that's easy. Just act all sweet and innocent. They love that. Take it from me."

"Yeah, you and Ron seem really happy. You've been together for ages."

"About 3 months now." Lavender said with a big smile.

"I know. You're all he talks about. You must really love him."

"He's a great person. That's for sure. And I love spending time with him. He treats me so well."

"I wish I could find true love one day. I'm so jealous of you." Hermione said dreamily.

"Anyway," said Lavender quickly. "We didn't have any Transfiguration homework did we?"

"No we didn't. But thanks for talking with me Lavender. You've been a great help."

"It's no problem. If you ever need help with anything else, just let me know." 

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I will thanks. Sorry for keeping you from your breakfast. I'll let you go now."

Lavender stood up and walked out of the portrait. Hermione watched as she left. She allowed herself a small satisfactory smile. She pretended to busy herself, certain that if Harry had done his job properly Ron would have just heard that conversation. Okay, so Lavender hadn't exactly said that she didn't love Ron, but she hadn't exactly said otherwise. If Ron had heard that then maybe there was now enough doubt planted in his mind to make him question his relationship with Lavender. Hermione looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh hi Ron. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, great thanks." He said distantly as he looked at where Lavender had just left. "Was that Lavender that just left?"

"Yes. I was just having a chat with her. Girl stuff. Why? Did you want her? Because I can go and…."

"No, it's okay. I'll catch up with her in the Hall. I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"Bye." Hermione called after him as he walked out of the exit. She started to put her books in her bag, humming quietly to herself.

"I hated doing that. It felt awful."

Hermione looked up. "He heard it then?"

Harry came to join her on the sofa. "Yeah, I made him wait for me on the stairs. Told him I'd forgotten a book. And when I came back down he had the most awful look on his face. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just had a chat with Lavender."

"And what? You got her to say she didn't love him?"

"No, she didn't say that. But she didn't say she loved him either. She changed the subject rather quickly when I talked about love."

"So now what? What are you going to do next?"

"Nothing. By the look on his face Ron suspects that something isn't quite right. So I guess we leave it up to him now. Maybe this little chat has helped open his eyes."

Harry looked a little uncertain. "Maybe," he said quietly. "Hermione?"

"Yep?" she answered as she was looking for something in her bag.

"This whole breaking Ron and Lavender up thing. I know that you've got Ron's best interests at heart…but are you sure there isn't another reason why you're doing this?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "What do you mean 'another reason'?"

"Well…what I mean is…are you sure you're not doing this because you like Ron yourself?"

Hermione looked at Harry as if he'd just spoken to her in another language. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I have noticed that now and again, when you're around them, you seem a little…jealous."

"Don't be so stupid Harry. I'm doing this for Ron. No other reason. Even if I did like Ron, I wouldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of what is best for him."

"You do like him though, don't you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but struggled to find the right words. "Maybe just a little." She said quietly. "But I'm not doing this just so I can get with Ron. Honestly."

"I believe you. But promise me something?"

"What?"

"Give him time to get over her. You can't just go jumping into things. He does love her after all."

"Harry, I don't even know if I want to start anything with him. I don't know how I feel exactly. I need time to think as well."

"I understand," he turned to leave. "Ron does like you by the way. But he just got tired of waiting." And with that Harry left, leaving a speechless and dumbstruck Hermione.

*                      *                      *

"And that is how you turn one animal into another. It's quite simple once you get the hang of it. I would like all of you to take these notes down from the board, and then you can practice on your test subjects in front of you."

Ron sighed. He didn't like Transfiguration at the best of times, but he really wasn't in the mood for it today. He shot a glance at Lavender next to him. He watched as she happily took down notes. She caught him looking and gave him a bright smile. He smiled back, although not as brightly. Ever since hearing that conversation she'd had with Hermione, Ron was beginning to have doubts about Lavender. Did she really love him?

He remembered how she'd quickly changed the subject when Hermione talked about love. And how she'd not actually said that she was in love with him – just that she loved 'spending time with him'. Ron didn't know what to do. He really loved her, but he couldn't be in a relationship where he was just being used as someone to pass the time. It was driving him crazy. He needed to find out the truth. He'd have to talk to Lavender. But when to do it? He had to make sure he had her alone, without any of her little gossip squad around. Maybe he could get her to himself in Hogsmeade. Yeah, that was it. He'd talk to her in Hogsmeade.

*                      *                      *

"Ooh Ron. That's pretty. Can I get that? Ron?"

"What? Oh yeah, that's nice."

"Can I get it? Ron?"

"Can't it wait? I was going to get my Mum's present."

"I suppose. Anyway, what's wrong with you today? You don't seem like your usual self."

"I'm just a bit distracted. A few things on my mind."

"Like what? You can tell me. I am your girlfriend after all."

"Yeah I know. Like I'd forget." Ron gave her a light kiss. "The thing is…."

"What? What is it?"

Ron took a deep breath. "I think we need to talk."

He directed her towards the Three Broomsticks. He scanned inside for a quiet table – finally settling for one in the corner out of the way of the other Hogwarts students.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Lavender said with a concerned tone.

"I've been doing some thinking. Do you love me?"

"What kind of a question is that supposed to be? You're a great guy, you treat me well, you're so sweet and-"

"That's not what I asked. Do you love me? Are you in love with me?"

Lavender looked dumbstruck. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She gave Ron an apologetic look.

"That's what I thought." He said as he got up. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Ron, I'm sorry. It's just-" But it was too late, because Ron had already left. Lavender watched the door close after him.

*                      *                      *

Harry was busy doing his Divination homework in the dorms when he heard the door slam. He looked up and saw Ron almost collapse on his bed. He watched as Ron took a photo out of his draw. Ron seemed to study it for a moment, before ripping it up into little pieces and throwing them into the bin. Harry put down his textbook.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just broke up with Lavender." Ron said flatly.

"You did what? When? Why?"

"I broke up with Lavender, just now in Hogsmeade, because she doesn't love me." Ron said, answering Harry's questions.

Harry studied Ron for a moment. He could tell that Ron was hurting deeply, but he knew that the other boy would never show it. Ron was never one for showing his emotions. Harry knew that they would come spilling out soon though.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. But I will be. It was probably coming soon anyway. I mean, how long can you stay in a one-sided relationship?" 

"I suppose you're right. But you do know that if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here, right?"

Ron gave Harry a small smile. "Thanks," he said quietly. "But I think I'm going to go for a walk round the Gardens. I need to clear my head."

He got up and walked out of the dorms. Harry sighed. What had they done?

*                      *                      *

It was early next morning when Harry found Hermione in the library. She was poring over an Arithmancy textbook, quill in hand.

"I hope you're happy."

She looked up. "Sorry?"

"Ron broke up with Lavender. Obviously your great plan worked."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "When?"

"Yesterday in Hogsmeade. They had a chat and Ron ended things. He told me about it when he got back."

"Is he okay?"

"What do you think? He just broke up with a girl that he loved dearly. Would you be okay?"

Hermione looked down at the floor. "I guess not. But it was for his own good."

"I hope you're right Hermione, because Ron is one of my best friends, and I hate it when he's hurt."

"So do I Harry. He'll be okay eventually though. Like you said last time – he needs some time."

"And like I just said now – I hope you're right." Harry walked out of the library.

Hermione put down her quill and stared thoughtfully into space. She felt awful. She hadn't expected Ron to do it straight away - that was for sure. But it was done now, and there was nothing her or Harry could say or do that would undo it. 

She just hoped that Ron would be okay.


End file.
